Sessunguhnya Apa Status Hubungan Mereka!
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang memilukan tentang kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara orang - orang di sekitaran kampus dengan Keith dan Lance. [Warning for Alternate Universe Setting.]


Sessunguhnya Apa Status Hubungan Mereka? by Izumi Akita Suzuki

Sumarry : Sebuah kisah yang memilukan tentang kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara orang - orang di sekitaran kampus dengan Keith dan Lance.

Voltron : Legendary Defender belongs to Netflix and Dreamwork and as always I only have the storyline of the fic.

Fanfic ini mengandung unsur _alternate universe_ , apabila anda tidak berkenan anda dipersilhakan menekan tombol _back_

* * *

Alkisah di sebuah universitas ternama hiduplah dua orang kakak beradik yang tak pernah akur satu sama lain. Dalam setiap pertemuan yang dilakoni oleh kakak beradik tersebut adegan adu mulut tak pernah absen sama sekali. Sang kakak ialah mahasiswa Teknik Otomotif semester 7 bernama Keith, sedangkan sang adik ialah seorang mahasiswa Ekonomi semester 5 bernama Lance. Sang kakak pada masa ini tentunya sedang sibuk dengan tugas akhir yang menurut kabar burung cenderung bersifat laknat bernama skripsi, sementara sang adik sama sekali tak mempedulikan penderitaan sang kakak dan memilih untuk terus mendekati semua gadis – gadis cantik yang berkeliaran di sekitaran kampus. Bahkan konon Lance pernah tanpa sengaja menggodasang penunggu pohon beringin yang ada di kampus di kala pencarian akan gadis – gadis cantik waktu malam hari. Lain halnya dengan Keith, karena sang mahasiswa semester akhir tersebut sama sekali tak terlihat berminat untuk mendekati gadis – gadis yang berada di kampusnya sendiri. Bahkan ada sebuah kejadian terbaru yang menggemparkan kampus. Kejadian ini berlangsung tepat pada semalam lalu dimana seusai Keith selesai berbicara dengan dosen pembimbingnya dan kemudiania bertemu dengan seorang mahasiswi yang paling populer diangkatannya.

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan sang mahasiswi mengutara sebuah pernyataan yang cenderung sakral dan biasanya lebih sering diungkapkan oleh seorang laki - laki.

"Uhmm, Keith. Jadi, selama ini aku itu suka sama kamu. Kamu mau jadi pacarku, kan?"

Pernyataan sakral itu meluncur begitu saja dari sang mahasiswi membuat Keith termenung karena _well_ , dia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjalin asmara karena yang diinginkannya ialah cepat lulus dari perkuliahannya dan membanggakan ayah dan ibunya. Sungguh… sebuah cita – cita yang sangat mulia dan patut diacungi tengah keheningan yang menerpa sang pemuda tersebut, sang adik yang entah muncul darimana malah menyeret dirinya keluar dari lokasi dan meninggalkan sang mahasiswi yang kini tengah melongo sendirian di lokasi tadi. Berjuta pertanyaan terlintas dikepala Keith, kenapa Lance tiba – tiba menarik dirinya?Apakah ada sebuah info penting yang perlu diketahuinya?

"Kak, aku boleh minta tolong?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Akurindu ayah dan ibu!"

"Terus?"

Dahi dari Keith seketika itu juga berkerut. Kenapa Lance harus bilang kepadanya apabila sang adik sedang merindukan ayah dan ibu mereka yang sebenarnya tak begitu jauh itu? _Well,_ mereka berdua berasal dari kota yang sama dengan kampus mereka. Mereka hanya memilih untuk tinggal di rumah kos karena _Wi-Fi_ rumah yang selalu dinistai oleh adik bungsu mereka tercinta, Pidge. Lance menatap Keith dengan tatapan ekstra memelas sebelum mengungkapkan inti kemunculannya yang secara tiba – tiba bagaikan banjir bandang yang tengah melanda suatu kota.

"Aku mau meminjam _handphone_ -mu."

Keith menghela nafasnya sembari menyerahkan ponsel yang sedari tadi disimpannya di dalam kantung jaket kepada adiknya tersebut. Sementara itu sang mahasiswi yang tadi mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Keith langsung melongo melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Kenapa Keith sangat akrab dengan lelaki yang tadi datang begitu saja?Kenapa Keith memilih untuk mengabaikannya?Kenapa Keith memilih untuk meninggalkannya demi pria berambut cokelat tadi? Oh.. Oh… sebuah spekulasi terlintas di kepala sang mahasiswi yang kemudian langsung menelan ludahnya…

Jadi..selama ini dia naksir lelaki _gay_? Ia harus segela memberikan pengumuman kepada para adik tingkat dan semua mahasiswi anggota dari klub Pecinta Keith untuk memberi tahu mereka bahwa sebenarnya lelaki yang sangat mereka idolkan adalah seorang gay dan telah memiliki pacar, yang pada saat ini masih belum diketahui , pasti ada seseorang yang mengetahui soal identitas si lelaki misterius yang berhail berkomunikasi dengan Keith tersebut. Dengan pertimbangan itu maka sang mahasiswi segera mengambil foto melalui ponsel miliknya.

Usai foto tersebut berhasil diedarkan via grup media sosial yang berisi para penggemar Keith, muncul sebuah pendapat dari seorang mahasiswi semester 3 yang benar – benar penasaran akan ke- _gay_ -an sang idola. Sebuah _chat_ yang cukup controversial muncul di dalam grup tersebut…

 _'_ _Ga mungkin. Kak Keith ga mungkin homo! Akan kubuktiin, besok aku bakal nembak dia dan pasti diterima tanpa diganggu si cowo entah siapa itu.'_

 _Chat_ lain segera masuk dan kali ini berisi pembongkaran identitas tentang si lelaki yang bersama dengan seorang Keith.

 _'_ _Itu yang sama Keith temen satu fakultas gue, namanya Lance anak semester 5.'_

Sebuah pertanyaan terjawab dan sebuah pernyataan muncul. Jemari sang mahasiswi semester 7 tersebut segera menari di _keyboard_ ponselnya guna menanggapi dua _chat_ yang muncul sebelumnya.

 _'_ _Buktiin sendiri besok, kalo sampe lu diterima bayar gue lima ribu kalo lu ga diterima lu yang bayar gue lima ribu. Wih, emangnya dia gay?'_

Sang mahasiswi langsung mengembalikan ponsel miliknya ke dalam lokasi sebelumnya dan segera berlari meninggalkan lokasi.

* * *

Kali ini Keith sedang berjalan menuju kampus guna meminta bantuan pada dosen pembimbingnya lagi. Sekali lagi, perlu ditegaskan bahwa Keith benar – benar sangat niat mengerjakan skripsinya guna segera membahagiakan ayah ibunya agar segera bisa meringankan beban ayah ibu mereka mengingat sebentar lagi dua adiknya yang lain juga akan segera menempuh masa – masa kuliah. Skripsi oh skripsi benar kata orang – orang apabila benda laknat itu membuat pusing setengah mati dan lelah setengah hidup karena apabila keduanya setengah mati maka Keith akan mati mengingat setengah ditambah setengah adalah satu.

Tanpa dikira dan tanpa diduga lagi seorang mahasiswi menunjukkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Keith dengan wajah yang malu malu Keith bisa dengan mudah menebak bahwa kali ini yang menghampirinya adalah seorang adik tingkat.

Keith memandangi adik tingkat itu dengan setengah curiga, karena ia merasa bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak mengenali adik tingkat tersebut. Apa motivasi dari adik tingkat berjenis kelamin wanita ini datang kepadanya?Oh, tidak, jangan bilang akan ada insiden seperti kemarin lagi.

"Kak Keith?"

"Hm?"

Jawaban yang diberikannya reflex karena sepertinya ia bisa menebak apa yang akan diucapkan oleh sang adik tingkat. Meski begitu, ia memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan ucapan sang mahasiswi meski ia tahu bahwa ia akan berakhir diam seperti malam lalu.

"Jadi, aku udah suka sama kakak sejak aku jadi mahasiswa baru. Kak Keith, mau ga jadi pacarku?"

 _Gotcha_. Tebakannya akurat dan kini ia kembali diam, entah sebuah keberuntungan atau sebeuah kesialan sang adik tersayang kembali datang menghampiri Keith, lagi – lagi dengan motivasi yang tak bisa Keith tebak. Sang mahasiswi semester tiga langsung melongo melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Tidak… Uang lima ribu-nya yang sangat berharga di kala akhir bulan seperti sekarang ini akan segera lenyap. Tidak..cintanya sudah ditolak uangnya akan raib untuk taruhan pula, sungguh akhir bulan yang menyedihkan bagi sang gadis. Terlebih lagi ia melihat lelaki yang sangat didambakanya tengah berjalan bersama lelaki lain. Lelaki idaman berjalan bersama wanita lain saja sungguh memedihkan apalagi dengan lelaki lain, ditikung oleh teman sendiri ternyata lebih baik daripada ditikung seorang gay. Segera ia meraih ponsel miliknya untuk mengirim pesan ke dalam _group chat_ milik para pecinta Keith. Sebuah _emoticon_ menangis segera dikirim dan selanjutnya ia mengitim sebuah foto Keith yang sedang bersama dengan Lance.

Sementara itu Keith memandang adiknya dengan setengah mau adiknya di kala sekarang? Meminjam ponselnya lagi? Keith tengah meratap mengapa adiknya yang satu ini sama sekali tidak bermodal. Apakah karena status Lance sebagai seorang mahasiswa ekonomi membuat semua yang dilakukan olehnya harus ekonomis?

"Kak, tahu kan kalau ini akhir bulan?"

"Orang buta juga tahu kalau ini akhir _to the point_ aja, kali ini mau ngapain?"

"Pinjem duit habis dibuat beli pulsa kemarin kata kakak aku harus beli pulsa."

Ingin rasanya Keith melempar muka adiknya tersebut dengan sepatu yang tengah dikenakannya sekarang hanya menyuruh Lance beli pulsa dan bukan untuk menghabiskan uangnya. Keith mengambil dompetnya dan meratapi uang sepuluhh ribu yang bertengger di sana. Akhir pekan masih dua hari lagi, tadinya ia harus bertahan hidup dengan sepuluh ribu untuk dua hari tersebut dan sialnya kali ini ia harus memberikan uang tersebut kepada adiknya karena ia tak mau diadukan kepada ayah ibunya pada kala pulang di akhir pekan nanti. Sampai jumpa uang sepuluh ribu dan selamat datang nasi garam yang akan dimintanya dari sang tetangga kost dan apabila terpaksa dia harus minta kepada bapak dan ibu kos. Dia benar – benar meratap kenapa harus mempunyai adik semacam Lance, segeranya dengan perasaan tidak ikhlas ia meraih uang sepuluh ribu tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada Lance, yang tanpa tahu terima kasih, langsung melarikan diri dari lokasi kejadian.

Kini Keith yang berwajah kusut berjalan memburu dosen pembimbingnya sebelum harus berpapasan dengan nasi garam selama dua hari benar – benar berharap masa perkuliahannya selesai dengan segera agar dia tak bertemu adik nistanya yang selalu membuat naik pitam.

* * *

Seusai selesai berurusan dengan sang dosen pembimbing, Keith segera melangkah untuk kembali ke kost-annya. Sayangnya, ia memperoleh pemandangan yang teramat ganjil di perjalanan pulangnya. Banyak mahasiswa yang melemparkan pandangan aneh terhadapnya dan beberapa mahasiswi yang tertawa cekikikan bagai kuntilanak yang sempat ditembak oleh Lance tanpa sengaja. Keith berusaha untuk _stay cool_ namun, tetap saja sebuah kerutan menghiasai dahi sang pemuda karena ekspresi – ekspresi yang dilontarkan –dengan sangat special- teruntuk dirinya tersebut. Hingga seorang mahasiswi dengan sangat berani dan lantang mengucapkan suatu ucapan yang berhasil membuatnya merinding.

"Kak Keith, pacar sesama jenisnya yang anak ekonomi itu mana?"

Keith memasang wajah sedikit _shock_ – _well ,_ harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menunjukkan wajah _shock_ -nya yang benar – benar asli-. Sang mahasiswi menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah merasa kiranya Keith tak paham dengan omongannya. Sebuah cengiran yang seolah melambangkan sebuah ide akhirnya terukir di bibir sang mahasiswi yang langsung berlari ke arah tas miliknya dan meraih sebuah buku? Eh bukan, barang itu lebih tipis dari sebuah buku. Majalah? Bisa jadi, yang jadi pertanyaan bagi Keith adalah majalah apa gerangan yang tengah dibawa sang mahasiswi yang berhasik membuat dirinya merasa bingung sekaligus _awkward_. Sudah yang dibacarakan pacar sesama jenis pula, oh Yang Maha Kuasa apakah dosa sang anak Teknik semester akhir itu sehingga kabar – kabar miring tentang dirinya melintas begitu saja. Majalah itu dilempar dengan indahnya oleh sang mahasiswi dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Keith, adengan yang terjadi selanjutnya ialah sang mahasiswi kembali cekikan dan langsung meninggalkan Keith yang masih nampak kebingungan di lokasi.

Sang anak teknik tersebut langsung menatap _headline_ majalah tersebut dengan muka pucat pasi, dia akhirnya sadar bahwa majalah yang dipegangnya ialah majalah kampus yang diterbitkan sebulan sekali berisikan kabar – kabar hangat yang tengah melanda kampus selama sebulan belakangan ini. _Headline_ yang terpampang disana ialah 'Heboh! Seorang Anak Teknik Semester Akhir Tengah Dipergoki Pacaran dengan Anak Ekonomi Semester Lima, Dimana Dua Tersangka Tersebut Memiliki Jenis Kelamin yang Sama.'

Sebenarnya bukan judul _headline_ tersebut yang membuat seorang Keith mengeluarkan muka pucat pasi, tetapi ialah foto yang disandarkan dengan judul foto yang terpampang adalah foto dirinya dan , adiknya memang sangat amat terkutuk. Kenapa ia semua harus menimpanya dan kenapa ini semua harus karena Lance? Keith bersumpah dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan mau dekat – dekat dengan adiknya tersebut karena ia takut dikira pecinta sesama jenis oleh teman – temannyayang lain. Sang pemuda segera meremas – remas majalah kampus itu dan melemparkannya ke dalam tempat memang terkutuk, Lance memang sialan, Lance memang lelaki kardus, eh? Lupakan saja isi pikiran Keith yang ini.

* * *

Akhir pekan hampir tiba dan Lance menjadi heran dengan tingkah laku kakaknya yang seolah tak pernah menganggap eksistensinya sendiri. Tiap kali ia menyapa sang kakak, sang kakak hanya melaluinya tanpa ada balasan sama sekali. Hmm, sepertinya ada bagusnya apabila ia melaporkan perkara ini kepada sang ayah bunda tercinta. Ia curiga bahwa Keith tengah dilanda amarah karena sisa sisa perjuangan yang ada di dompetnya dipalak oleh Lance begitu saja. Lance segera menekan nomor telepon milik ayahnya untuk memberikan kabar duka soal Keith yang sama sekali tak mau mendekati dirinya tersebut.

"Ada apa, nak?"

"Hmm. Pak, kak Keith jahat sama aku. Dia ga pernah noleh kalau aku panggil."

" kenapa, nang?"

"Ga tahu, tahu – tahu begitu sendiri."

Lance tak mau menyebutkan alasan yang selama ini menjadi praduga yang dimilikinya karena ia takut harus berhadapan dengan amukan ibunya yang teramat galak dan sangat berbahaya.

"Ya udah, besok bapak adain arisan keluarga eh rapat keluarga ya pas kalian pulang."

"Oke, pak. Makasih."

Seusai ucapan terimakasih Lance segera menutup ponselnya dan mencoba mengira – ngira apakah gerangan yang hendak dibicarakan oleh sang ayah untuk mengakurkan dua anaknya yang memang terkenal tak pernah akur tersebut. Lance menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyingkirkan alasan yang tidak – tidak kenapa Keith sama sekali tidak mau lagi berbicara dengan dirinya itu.

* * *

Di kala, akhir pekan kedua bersaudara tersebut kembali kerumah orang mereka dan di luar dugaan Shiro dan Ibu Allura, kali ini kedua anak tersebut berangkat secara terpisah. Kali ini, Keith telah tiba duluan di dalam rumah mereka yang damai –ehem, ada baiknya kita coret pernyataan yang sesungguhnya sangat teramat kontroversial ini- _well_ , sebenarnya kata 'damai' tak pantas menggambarkan rumah kedua bersaudara tersebut kata yang pantas disandingkan dengan rumah mereka ialah 'ricuh dan berisik'. Shiro memilih untuk menyentuh bahu anak sulungnya itu dan mengatakan ucapan yang kemarin menjadi laporan dari sosok Lance.

"Setelah Lance datang nanti, bapak mau bicara sama kalian berdua ya."

Sebuah tegukan ludah segera dilaksanakan oleh seorang Keith. _Oh no_ , dia harus kembali bertemu dengan adiknya yang tengah membuatnya diisukan memiliki ketertarikan dengan sesame jenis. _Shit_ , apa yang harus ia lakukan apabila adiknya tersebut telah melaporkan keganjilan yang terjadi di antara mereka akhir – akhir ini kepada ayah mereka? Alasan apa yang harus dinyatakan oleh Keith? Dia benar – benar tidak bisa mengungkapkan alasan laknat yang sebenarnya membuatnya dirinya berusaha menjaga jarak dari Lance benar – benar tidak sanggup apabila harga dirinya harus dijatuhkan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Sebuah alasan terlintas dari kepalanya untuk segera menyingkir dari hadapan sang ayah.

"Pak, aku mau mandi ga mau bau kalau rapat."

Alasan yang sebenarnya tidak jelas apa hubungannya itu hanya di-iya-kan oleh sang kepala keluarga yang mungkin memang ingin anak – anaknya rapat dalam keadaan bersih dan berbau wangi, tak lama setelah Keith masukke kamar mandi datanglahLance dengan cengiran khas yang agak agak tidak jelas miliknya tersebut.

"HOI! AKU PULANG!"

Katanya dengan semangat '45 yang hanya ditanggapi oleh kata masa bodo dari adik bungsunya tersayang yang tengah sibuk mengutak – atik benda yang sama sekali tak jelas asal usulnya darimana. Lance langsung menarik baju adiknya tersebut dengan memasang wajah dramatis yang bisa – bisa membuat Pidge segera mengirimkan aliran listrik bertenggangan tinggi tepat di hadapan muka sang kakak kedua, untungnya Pidge sadar bahwa apabila ia melakukan tindakan itu maka dia akan terkena murka kedua orangnya maka dari itu, ia segera menyingkirkan niat busuknya itu. Sementara itu mata Lance menyelidik ke sekitar berusaha menemukan dimana sosok Keith berada. Sayangnya, hasil yang ditemukannya nihil sama sekali ia tak menemukan penampakan sosok kakaknya itu. Hunk yang tadinya tengah asyik makan akhirnya memperhatikan gerak – gerik kakak termudanya trsebut dan seolah benar – benar menyadari apa gerangan yang sedang dicari Lance.

"Kak Keith lagi mandi, katanya ga mau bau kalau lagi rapat."

'Pfft' sebuah tawa tertahan dari mulut Lance karena _well_ , ternyata kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu juga tak suka harus menjadi bau.

Shiro yang penuh dengan wibawa itu memasuki ruangan dimana ketiga anaknya tengah berkumpul dan tentu saja kehadiran sang ayah tersebut langsung disusul dengan sang ibu yang tak kalah mempesona jika dibandingkan dengan ayah mereka.

" berhubung kalian semua ada di sini, ibu dan bapak memutuskan bahwa hari ini kita akan mengadakan rapat keluarga terutama soal keluhan yang disampaikan oleh Lance."

Usai sang ibu mengungkapkan kalimat tersebut, sosok Keith segera muncul di hadapan keluargannya dengan posisi handuk masih tersangga di lehernya. Hmm, dia tidak mau melewatkan pembicaraan keluarga ini sedikitpun sehingga ia merasa bahwa menjemur handuk bisa dilakukan nanti sesuai pembicaraan yang nampak tak akan berlangsung lama ini.

"Oke, Jadi kita semua sudah berada di , ibu mendengar laporan dari Lance bahwa Keith berusaha , apakah kau bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada kami semua?'

Keith yang mendengar ucapan sang ibu seketika hanyalah memasang wajah pucat pasi. Sialan, apakah dia harus menceritakan soal kisah dirinya yang diduga gay oleh sebagian orang hanya karena adiknya suka mendekat padanya? Apakah dia juga harus menampilkan majalah kampus nista yang memampangkan dirinya dan Lance sebagai _cover_ dengan _headline_ yang juga nista tersebut? Dan lagi apakah Lancesama sekali tak tahu soal perkara majalah kampus tersebut? Seingatnya, Lance adalah anak _hitz_ di kampus yang tentunya sering _update_ soal berita dan gosip di sekitaran kampus. Mengapa kabar ini sama sekali tak sampai ke telinga Lance?

"Keith kami menunggu penjelasan darimu."

Suara sang ayah terdengar, membuat Keith menggeleng. Baiklah, dengan sangat amat terpaksa dan perasaan yang amat tersiksa karena rasa malu yang akut, Keith akan segera mengungkapkan pengalaman paling ajaibnya ini. Pengalaman yang tengah merenggangkan jaraknya dengan sang adik sulung.

"Jadi, awal minggu kemarin ada dua cewek yang nembak aku, aku tolak semua terus Lance dating ke aku mulu. Eh besoknya, wajahku sama wajahnya masuk majalah kampus dikatain gay lagi."

"PFFFFFFFFFFTTT HAHAHAHAHAHA KAN KALIAN EMANG KAYA PASANGAN SUAMI ISTRI, KERJAANNYA BERANTEM TERUS."

Suara bernada kurang ajar yang berawal dari tawa tertahan menjadi sebuah tawa lepas itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut si bungsu, membuat Keith menatap Pidge dengan sedikit geram. Reaksi dari Lance ialah muncul sebuah wajah kebingungan karena ia merasa sama sekali tak bersalah.

"Salahmu sendiri itu kak, ga mau cari cewe."

" aja kemarin abis nembak setan."

"Ih, penting kan setannya masih kakak? Kumpulnya sama anak cowok mulu. Wajarlah dikatain gay."

"Diem. Atau mau kujejelin _spare part_ motor?"

"Cie. Beneran ."

Pertengkaran yang tak jelas kemana asalnya antara Keith dan Lance terjadi. Alangkah benarnya perkataan Pidge apabila pertengkaran antara Lance dan Keith ibaratkan pertengkaran pasangan suami istri yang sebenarnya tak jelas akan dibawa kemana. Sayangnya, suara sang ibu memecah pertengkaran sengit tersebut dan menimbulkan hening sejuta bahasa di antara keempat anaknya.

"DIEM KALIAN! ATAU MAU IBU LEMPAR PAKE VAS BUNGA?"

Ternyata Allura yang sangat cantik dan elegan hendaknya seperti ibu – ibu pada umumnya, yang sekalinya marah bahkan akan membuat seekor naga ketakutan. Helaan nafas kali ini terluncur dari sang kepala keluarga, hendaknya memberi solusi kepada kedua anaknya yang teramat hobi bertengkar tersebut.

"Jadi, masalahnya hanya begitu? Keith kamu abaikan aja kata mereka yang bilang kamu gay, tapi kalau kamu beneran gay bapak sama ibu ga apa kok. Kan cucu bisa diadposi."

" aja, kak kalau emang gay tuh ayah sama ibu udah kasih restu."

"Diem ga, sampean kali yang gay."

"Najis, aku kan godain cewek sana tuh yang gebetannya cowo juga semua cewek ditolakin."

"KALIAN DIEM GA ATAU MAU IBU GA KASIH UANG JAJAN BUAT SEBULAN!"

"E-eh.I-iya, bu. Kami minta maaf."

Setelah amukan Allura kembali terdengar suasana kembali Allura memang sungguh mengerikan dan tiada duanya. Seusai kehingan yang berlangsung agak lama, Shiro kembali angkat bicara.

"Pokoknya Keith, bapak sama ibu ga mau kalian saling jauh – jauhan karena hal sepele semacam ini, _Deal_?"

"Siap, pak."

"Siap, Bu."

* * *

Sebulan telah berlalu seusai insiden majalah kampus yang membuat jarak di antara Keith dan Lance sangat renggang, kini kedua kakak beradik itu nampak dekat meski tetap sering bertengkar seperti semula. Kali ini Keith menatap kamar kos-annya yang bagaikan kapal pecah, dan dirinya baru saja ingat bahwa satu – satunya sapu yang dimiliki olehnya baru saja patah kemarin. Baiklah, jika begini keadaannya maka cara terbaik yang dapat ditempuhnya untuk membersihkan lokasi ini ialah dengan meminjam sapu dari Lance. Toh, kos-an milik adiknya itu tak terlalu jauh. Dengan segera ia berjalan keluar kos-annya sendiri untuk menuju ke kos-an milik adiknya tersebut. Tidak apalah menderita sekarang, yang terpenting dia bisa tidur nyenyak nanti malam karena keadaan kamarnya sudahlah rapi dan bersih.

Tanpa disadari oleh seorang Keith, ternyata ada seseorang mahasiswi yang mengikutinya karena ada rasa penasaran yang menimpa sang mahasiswi. _Well_ , mahasiswi ini adalah si adik tingkat yang sempat juga menembak Keith sebelum insiden majalah kampus terjadi. Dan perasaan curiga makin menyertai sang adik kelas karena ia tahu bahwa jalan ini ialah jalan menuju ke kos-anLance. Uh-oh, jangan bilang Keith dan Lance sudah melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke taraf yang lebih dan ekstrim. _Gotcha_! Tebakan sang mahasiswi benar adanya karena Keith memberhentikan langkahnya di kos-an milik Lance, dengan segera ponsel yang terletak di saku sang mahasiswi diraihnya dan ia gunakan untuk mengambil foto yang akan akan dikirimkannya ke sebuah _group chat_ yang sama dengan yang kemarin. Foto telah berhasil diambil dan kini foto tersebut tengah dikirim.

' _LEMON ALERT!'_

 _'_ _NC-17 apa NC-21?Intipiin dong.'_

 _Group chat_ nista tersebut akhirnya berisi kehebohan soal Keith yang tengah datang ke kosan Lance. Kita hiraukan mahasiswi penguntit tersebut dan kini kita beralih ke dalam kos-an dimana Keith mengetuk pintu kamar Lance, dan Lance langsung keluar. Uh, sayangnya ada sebuah cobaan yang menerpa mereka, salah satu teman Keith yang juga anak Teknik Otomotif ternyata ada yang juga nge-kos di sana. Senyum mencurigakan muncul di wajah teman Keith tersebut sambil melirik Keith dan Lance.

"Keith, gosip-nya beneran ya?"

"Gusti, dari kemarin kan juga udah bilang kalau dia apa yang mencurigakan?"

"Adik apa adik, Keith?Tenang meskipun situ homo kami tetep bisa nerima kok."

"Sumpah dah,aku masih suka lubang bukan batang."

Masih dicurigai oleh teman seprodinya tersebut. Sang teman memutuskan untuk melirik Lance dan menjadi Lance sebagai korban pertanyaan tak bermutu yang dimilikinya.

"Dek, kamu beneran gay sama abangmu?"

"AMIT – AMIT. Udah cowok, judes lagi. Buat apa dipacarin."

Suara Lance ternyata cukup lantang sehingga menarik perhatian warga kos-an, kelihatannya dia lupa apabila kali ini lokasi kejadian di kos-an bukan lagi di rumah sendiri. Keith benar – benar merana karena kelakuan temannya yang masih aja mengira bahwa dia itu gay, padahal Keith sudah meluruskan bahwa Lance adalah entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja Keith memukulkan kepalanya ke pintu kamar kosan Lance dan hal itu tidak terjadi sekali saja, hal tersebut terjadi beberapa Ibu Kos yang nampak mendengar kegaduhan akhirnya turun tangan menuju ke arah dimana Lance, Keith dan teman Keith tersebut berada.

"Nduk… nduk kenapa?"

Ibu kos yang ialah orang jawa tulen menghampiri Keith dengan wajah cemas. Bagaimana ia hanya dapat melihat Keith dari belakang karena kepala Keith masih tertuju ke arah pintu kamar kos-an Lance, mengingat rambut Keith berukuran panjang sang ibu kos mengira bahwa Keith ialah seorang wanita sehingga panggilan 'nduk' terluncur dari sang ibu kos.

"Bu, saya cowo dan saya minta tolong jangan ganggu saya dulu."

Keadaan syok masih menimpa sang pemuda membuatnya membutuhkan waktu sendirian untuk merenungi hidupnya yang teramat menyedihkan. Kenapa teman – temannya pada tak percaya apabila dia masih lurus dan sama sekali tidak belok?

"Nyuwun pangapunten inggih, nang."

Sang ibu kos langsung undur diri setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang mana membuay Keith merasa tidak enak. Sang Ibu kos sebenarnya ibu yang baik tapi mengapa ia memanggil Keith dengan sebutan 'nduk'? Apakah dia perlu cukur? Karena insiden tersebut Keith akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminjam sapu ke Lance dan segera kembali ke kos-an untuk merenungkan kenapa ia masih saja dikira homo oleh teman – temannya dan semua orang di sekitar kampusnya.

TAMAT


End file.
